i see you
by Nekotaro
Summary: Nunca arriesgare la forma en que te veo... (Espero no ekivocarm d categoría D: )
1. i see you

Moshi moshi~

Aqui trayendo mi segundo fic y gracias a orox~sempai por animarme a escribir mi segundo fic

Este es un pequeño fic inspirado en la cancion. ''I see you '' de mi artista preferido mika :D espero les guste

Man no me pertenece (solo lo robo de vez en cuando XD)

...

Desperté muy exaltado, ultimamente parecía costumbre soñar contigo, quien robo mis sueños desde que te conoci.

Sali de mi habitación solo divagando, sin prestar atención a los demás, hasta toparme con tus ojos, corres a saludarme dulcemente.

Intento parecer normal pero tu notas mi nerviosismo. ''Te encuentras bien allen-kun?'' Parece que me conoces muy bien '' es solo que muero de hambre'' te digo convencido, pareces creerme y me acompañas al comedor.

Te veo caminar a mi lado con tu dulce sonrisa, quisiera abalansarme sobre ti, besarte y decirte cuanto te amo...

Pero no me atrevo a arriesgarme.

Nos encontramos a los chicos y los saludas dulcemente, lavi incluso te abraza y tu le correspondes, como quisiera ser yo a quien abrazas.

Me siento a desayunar y tu te asientas a mi lado, me miras tiernamente y solo te sonrio tímidamente.

''Y dime allen tu y lenalee ya son novios'' solo atino a sonrojarme ante la pregunta de lavi, todos rien , parece que todo el mundo sabe que te amo... todos menos tu ''allen-kun solo es mi amigo'' volteo a verte, realmente me duele escuchar esas palabras, creo ver un leve sonrojo en ti, talves es solo mi imajinacion jugando conmigo una vez mas...

Terminamos de desayunar y te acompaño a la oficina de tu hermano, al parecer tiene una mision para ti, te veo de reojo al caminar, realmente te vez muy linda.

Llegamos a la oficina de tu hermano y tuve que despedirme de ti, ''lenalee yo...'' como decirlo, como decirte que eres mi mundo, no quiero perderte, no soportaría que me rechazaras ''si allen-kun '' de nuevo esa dulce voz al hablarme, ''que tengas un lindo viaje'' te digo en una sonrisa ''gracias, nos vemos en unas dias'' y nos despedimos

Tal vez nunca sepas que eres el amor de mi vida, talves nunca sientas lo mismo que yo, pero siempre te veo y nunca arriesgare la forma en que te veo...

...

Tada~ :D espero les aya gustado

(Y perdon si hay algunos errores pero los escribo y los subo desde mi del D: )

Este es mi segundo fic asi k espero sus comentarios para ir mejorando poco a poco :D mata nee~


	2. origin of love

Moshi moshi~

Aki trayendo otro pekeño fic, como vi k les gustaría ver el punto de vista de lenalee he decidido crear la continuación de mi fic anterior ''i see you'' y nuevamente inspirado en una cancion de mika ''origin of love'' esta vez una historia un poco mas rosa (como mi compu sigue descompuesta y no tiene para cuando tendre que subirla d nuevo de mi cel D:)

Espero les guste

man no me pertenece (solo tengo secuestrados a los personajes XD)

...PoV Lenalee ...

Porque cada que te veo tiendo a sonrojarme? ... nisiquiera he empesado el dia y ya me encuentro pensando en ti

Dias antes había hablado con miranda y ambas llegamos a la conclusión de que estaba enferma, si, estaba enferma de amor y tu eras el origuen de mis sentimientos

Sali de mi habitación y te veía en todas partes, podía sentir tu aroma al pasar, como si el viento llevara tu aroma a todas partes jugando conmigo

Camino un rato mas y logro divisarte, corro a saludarte con gran emocion, sin embargo noto algo extraño ''Te encuentras bien allen-kun?'' Como quisiera saber que es eso que te atormenta tanto'' es solo que muero de hambre'' me contestas con una sonrisa

Caminamos juntos a el comedor, no puedo evitar caminar con una sonrisa, sentir tu aroma, tu calidez, estoy tan cerca que incluso siento tu mano rozandome

Logro ver a los chicos unos pasos mas allá y me adelanto a saludarlos, lavi incluso estuvo a punto de sacarme el aire con su abraso, llegamos al comedor y como de costumbre pediste una inmensa cantidad de comida, te ves tan tierno que no puedo evitar sonreirte

''Y dime allen tu y lenalee ya son novios'' mi corazon acelera y mis mejillas enrojecen, escuche a todos reir ante el comentario de lavi, ya todos saben lo que siento y causas en mi, en especial ese conejo idiota quien por chismoso se entero de lo que tengo planeado esta noche ''allen-kun solo es mi amigo'' digo mientras intento ocultar mi nerviosismo para que no lo notes, terminamos de desayunar entre risas y platica,

''Allen-kun me acompañarías a la oficina de mi hermano? Creo que tiene una mision para mi'' Te digo con la mejor de mis sonrisa ''claro'' me contestas de la misma forma, me pregunto que pensaras de mi si supieras mis intenciones

Caminamos muy juntos por toda la orden, aunque te dije una pequeña mentira no dejare que mi hermano, la orden, esta guerra o incluso dios se interponga a este amor que siento por ti, pues estando a tu lado no necesito nada mas

Llegamos a la puerta y tuve que despedirme de ti ''lenalee yo...'' detengo mi marcha al escucharte y te veo con curiosidad ''si allen-kun'' ''que tengas un lindo viaje'' me dices con un sonrisa ''gracias, nos vemos en unas dias'' te digo aun sabiendo que esta misma noche estare frente a ti, nos despedimos y te vi partir a tu habitación, entro a la oficina de komui solo para pasar el dia, una pequeña sonrisa cómplice se forma en mí rostro

Eres mi droga, el amor de mi vida y bsolutamente nadie se pondría en mi camino por tu amor y sin importar nada esta misma noche conseguire un beso tuyo

Si tu no dabas el primer paso tendre que darlo yo...

...

Tada~ :D

Espero les aya gustado el punto de vista de lenalee

Aunque lo deje con final abierto no se si continuarlo

Asi k dejen sus comentarios si kieren continuación o no ;) (tambienes si kieren lemon o algo muy rosa, aunque nunca he escrito lemon DX )

Mientras empesare un pequeño proyecto con personajes de bleach :) solo que este intentaré hacerlo de varios caps. Espero se den el tiempo de leerlo cuando este listo

Mata nee~ ^0^


	3. loverboy

Moshi moshi~

Aki trayendo la continuación a este pekeño fic k se ha ido agrandando :D

Nuevamente inspirado en una canciones de mika aunque creo que esta ves solo tome el nombre (a este paso se me ara costumbre)

man no me pertenece (solo los secuestren)

... PoV allen ...

Ya era muy entrada la noche y aun no podía consiliar el sueño... sus ojos, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su voz, su nombre... "lenalee..."

Suspire resignado, aunque lo intentara nunca podría dejar de amarla aunque me diera por vencido ella es la dueña de mi corazón... poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo hasta caer en un profundamente dormido

...PoV Lenalee...

Ya era bastante tarde, de seguro, ya todos estarían dormidos, para no levantar sospechas sali con mucho sigilo y me dirigi a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama que solo constaba de un short muy pequeño y una playera de manga corta muy provocativa, perfecta para la ocación

Sali con sumo cuidado del cuarto, los pasillos se encontraban en penumbras, tanto que apenas notaba las escaleras, despues de un rato llegue a mi destino, mis manos temblaban y mi corazón se aceleró, tanto que juraria escucharlo retumbar en toda la orden

Camine con paso tembloroso hasta la puerta y la abrir lentamente, rogando se encontrara dormido

Me asome lentamente y ahí estaba el, con sus blancos cabellos alborotados, que a la luz de la luna daban ligeros tonos plateados, haciendo ver su piel aun mas blanca... era una esena magnifica

Camine casi de puntitas hasta la oriya de su cama, subi con mucho cuidado y me pocicione encima de el dejándolo sin escapatoria "te amo Allen-kun" susurre para luego juntar mis besos con los suyos, lo bese tímidamente pues el estaba plenamente dormido

Poco a poco correspondió a mi beso, incluso paso sus brazos por mi cuello, aunque estaba completamente dormido, me pregunto ¿que estarás soñando Allen-kun?...

...PoV Allen...

Realmente era el mejor sueño de mi vida, la tenia debajo de mi, con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras la besaba apasionadamente, poco a poco fui subiendo su playera, sentir el calor de su piel, se sentía tan real... espera... es demaciado real para ser un sueño... abrir mis ojos lentamente con miedo a lo que me pudiera encontrar... mis ojos se abrieron hasta casi salir de sus cuencas al ver la esena en que me encontraba

Ahí estaba ella, la chica con quien soñaba cada noche y mi mejor amiga, arriba de mi, fundidos en un salvaje beso y por si fuera poco estaba a punto de quitarle su pillama

Me separe de ella dispuesto a pedir una explicación pero antes de decir una sola palabra tapo mi boca con su mano "tranquilo Allen-kun, solo quiero que nos divirtamos esta noche"

No entendía que estaba pasando, como había llegado a esta situacion o que estaba ocurriendo, pero no desaprobecharia esta oportunidad

Cambie de posicion dejándola debajo de mi, un movimiento rápido le quite su playera y sujete sus manos sobre su cabeza, y la mire con una sonrisa muy pervertida

"A...Allen-kun.. que..."

No la deje terminar cuando sellen sus labios con un beso

"Has venido esta noche a seducirme no es asi L.E.N.A.L.L.E... ahora atiendete a las consecuencias" baje lentamente besando su cuello y mordiendolo suavemente ... no resistir mas y la mordi aun mas fuerte... podía escuchar sus leves súplicas y algunos pequeños suspiros... me aleje para verla a los ojos...

...PoV Lenalee...

Realmente tenia miedo, este no era mi plan y todo se había salido de control, quise liberarme de su agarre pero el era mas fuerte que yo... sentía su mirada atravesar mi alma

Poco a poco su cara cambio de un aspecto serio a uno divertido mientras soltava una carcajada

"Jajaja...deberías de ver tu cara..." no podía creer que estuviera jugando conmigo, tome su almohada y comense a golpearlo "eres un tonto... un tonto!" Le grite un poco molesta "jeje..vale ya entendi, pero dime que es lo que tramabas? " me dijo cambiando a un tono serio "yo..." senti mis mejillas enrojecer he incluso algunas lágrimas acumulandose en mis ojos, no quería que pensara mal de mi "yo solo quería un beso tuyo, que me veas como algo mas que una amiga o una compañera ... ya me canse de coquetear contigo y que tu nisiquiera me hagas caso...perdon por molestarte" me pare dispuesta a salir de su cuarto

...PoV Allen...

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ... Lenalee prácticamente se me estaba declarando, no podía dejarla partir, era ahora o nunca, corriente hasta ella y la agradece por la espalda "Allen-kun por favor yo..." no la dejaría hablar no dejare que uya "te amo y me gustas mucho" le dije con la cara sonrojada y abrasandola fuertemente ... "desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste y tambien se que tu hermano nunca me lo permitiría pero si tu me haceptas quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado... lenalee, saldrías conmigo?" Agache mi cabeza con miedo al rechazo, solo la veo de remojo, noto sus mejillas sonrojadas, "claro que si Allen-baka" me dijo con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos... sentía que todo daba vueltas... por fin lo había echo, mi mejor amiga, la niña de mis ojos... Lenalee Lee era mi novia oficialmente

la abrase efucivamente hasta casi sacarle el aire, caminamos abrasadps hasta caer juntos en la cama

"Ya es algo tarde, que te parece si duermes conmigo"

"Con mucho gusto mi amor"

Mis mejillas enrojecieron... mi amor, las mas dulces palabras que pude haber escuchado ... "descansa mi princesa" le dije dándole un beso en la frente ... si komui se entera sera mi fin pero... todo vale la pena si puedo estar a su lado

...

Tada~

Espero les aya gustado :D

Se k en esta ocasión tarde muuuuchisimo pues aunk ya tenia la historia escrita no podía subirla por falta de tiempo T~T (ademas el elefante rosa [alias pink] y el unicornio de colores escondieron mi escrito D: y quería k escribiera yaoi a cambio de regresarmelo),pero lo prometido es deuda, gracias a todos por animarme y seguirme en mis primeros fics :D

Espero muy pronto comensar a subir mi fic de bleach y un fic mas de man que hace tiempo escribir en un foro y nunca termine de publicarla XD

Sin mas por el momento me despido esperando muy ansiosa sus comentarios para ir mejorando poco a poco :)

Mata nee~


End file.
